The aim of the study is to demonstrate the acceptance and use by both older patients and their primary care providers of a portable, patient-held record (Health Guide) that prompts communication and documents health problems and treatments. Feasibility/usability assessment will be conducted with both patients and providers. A total of 100 patients, 50 in each of an urban and rural primary care practice setting comprise the patient sample, while a total of 10 physicians comprise the physician sample. Use of the Health Guide will be assessed after four months through product content analysis, patient reported usage, focus groups, and office records. In addition, an analysis of the necessary instructional time for appropriate use will be assessed. This information will be used in the development of a phase II application which will evaluate the use of the Health Guide in a randomized, controlled trial to determine its impact on provider behavior (screening and health promotion counseling behavior) and patient outcomes such as health and functional status, quality of life, health self-efficacy, and satisfaction with care. PROPOSED COMMERCIAL APPLICATION: The Health Guide is a patient retained health record and health information source that could be of value to many of the 34 million American adults age greater than or equal to 65. It is designed for implementation by managed care organizations, home care agencies, adult day-care agencies, health care providers, older adults or their care givers.